Taking Action
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Penny's obsession with Age of Conan is keeping him from sleep. He has to take action.


**I'm a recent fan of Shenny and I love it. So...I thought I'd try my own and came up with this. First Big Bang Theory fic.**

* * *

**Taking Action**

Sweet Sufferin' Jesus! He needed to sleep, but Penny was keeping him from doing that with her obsession of Age of Conon. She was interrupting his REM sleep and she was calling him at work, interrupting his work. If he had another aspect she could interfere in he was sure she would.

And no one was doing anything about it. Leonard had tried, as pathetic of an attempt that was. Howard was talking about finding Penny in the game, to maybe woo her that way. Raj just pitied her for getting sucked into online gaming as he couldn't do anything else without becoming inebriated just to speak to her.

Clearly no one was understanding the situation.

Penny was invading his life. More so than she usually did. She kept coming into his room. People can not be in his bedroom. She came into his room with little amount of clothes and tried to talk to him as she woke him from his REM. He was starting to fall asleep at work as his body was trying to catch the sleep it needed. The sleep she took from him.

At least…one person came up with an intelligent observation. As loathe was he was to admit it, Leslie had a valid point to Penny's obsession. She needed coitus. And if no one was going to do it, he was going to take action.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."  
Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."  
Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

"Door's open Sheldon!"

Another thing she took from him. She was supposed to answer the door after his nine knocks and three Pennys. He opened the door and stared at his neighbor. "Dear Lord." She didn't look like she'd taken a shower in days.

"Hey Sheldon. What do you want? And make it quick, I'm about to level up here."

Taking a deep breath, as he knew she had a temper and could easily hogtie him and castrate him, he walked over to her and snapped her computer shut. Her head snapped up to stare at him with an anger he has yet to see before. But he had to do this, not only for the sleep he needed but for her. And though he wished it could be fixed with a "There, there," he knew it couldn't.

Grabbing her by the arm, and ignoring her attempt to swat him away, he dragged her to her bathroom and pointed to the mouthwash. "Disinfect your mouth."

"I swear to god Sheldon!"

Dear Lord, he could smell her breath. He poured it himself and thrust it into her hand. "Rinse your mouth."

"Do you have any idea what the hell you just did?"

"I closed your laptop, interrupting and closing your game in the process, which also will not allow you to level up your character. Though I would never think to do that to a fellow gamer, you need help and I am going to help you. Now disinfect your mouth."

She glared, he wasn't fazed, and she threw it back, swishing and gargling for a few minutes. She spit it out when he gave the time and crossed her arms. "There."

Sheldon nodded before going around her to the shower and turn on the water. He noted with satisfaction that she had adhesive duckies. "Now remove your clothes."

"You're out of your damn mind."

"Penny, there is no way I can be…"

"Sheldon!"

"Penny," he turned to face her, "you need coitus, and I am going to give it to you."

Her arms went slack as she blinked at him. "Excuse me."

Linking his hands behind his back, he stepped closer to her. "It has come to my attention that because you haven't had coitus…intercourse," he corrected at her glare, "in six month, you are substituting your needs with Age of Conan. So, to help you, and in the end help me from you interrupting my sleep, I am going to give you what you need."

He watched with delight the way her breathing accelerated at his words and her pupils dilate. And he wasn't ashamed to say that his body responded in kind. Though he liked to think of himself as Homo Novus, he's come to accept that he was indeed not. All because of the blonde woman in front of him.

When she had moved into the apartment across from him and Leonard, he had felt his body heat and had had an absurd urge to impress her when she asked about his whiteboard. However, he had said nothing about it as Leonard had thrown worse tantrums than when he had been pining after Penny, and he had no time for such annoyances.

However, he was going to make sure they both got what they wanted and if Leonard threw one, he would gladly remind him of his relationship with that…woman Leslie Winkle.

"I'm waiting Penny."

Her hands came to her hips and he almost smiled at getting the old Penny back. He enjoyed their arguments, she was quite attractive when she was fighting with him. Not many could go up against him, and Penny was in no way at his level of intelligence, but that didn't stop her from fighting with him and half the time win.

"Sheldon, I don't even know where to begin with how wrong this is."

"I see nothing wrong with this. You need co-intercourse, I need my sleep which you are keeping me from, we both win."

"Y-You don't even like to be touched."

"That would be correct but I would like to bring to your attention that though I often remind you of not touching me, and you do it anyway, that I don't flinch. And I seem to recall hugging you. Twice"

"Y-Yes. But…Sheldon! You don't have sex. You don't even like me that way."

He stepped closer to her and stared into her green eyes that reminded him often of the Green Lantern. "I don't recall ever saying such a thing."

Her breath hitch and he smiled. Her eyes flicked to his mouth before her tongue flicked out to wet her lips, making them glisten. "Sheldon," she whispered and he leaned back teasingly when she leaned closer a bit.

"Shower. You haven't showered in a while."

Penny glanced at the running shower, back to him, and with a smirk took off her jacket and quickly lifted her shirt over her head. The bra holding her breasts, that his memory pleasingly supplied the memory of feelings such softness, was quite plain. She unashamedly removed the bra and his eyes locked on the supple breasts.

"You know, I'm gonna have to take another shower after we have sex."

"Hmm." Yes, she had a point. "I see."

"So you should join me to save water and time."

Well that was a pleasant image. Unsafe, but pleasant just the same. He stared into those green eyes and nodded. "Although it is highly dangerous to partake in such activities in the shower, I will join you."

"Great."

* * *

Sheldon stood in front of the refrigerator getting a drink when the door opened and Penny came in, looking like her old self. "Hey guys," she smiled, and walked to sit in his spot.

Sighing, he walked back over to them, and ignoring the stares of the others, he spoke. "Penny, you're in my spot."

She grinned up at him. "Sorry Moonpie," and she scooted over to her spot which was beside his.

"And don't call me Moonpie."

"Uh…Penny."

"Yes Leonard?"

"You-You're…How are you?"

"I'm great."

Sheldon silently ate his food as the other talked and asked Penny why she was suddenly not playing Age of Conan.

"Sheldon helped me."

All eyes turned to him and he sighed. He just wanted to eat his Thai food. "What? I said I was going to take action and I did."

"Yeah, but how'd you do it?" Howard asked as Raj nodded and Leonard just stared confused.

"Gave me a talking to," Penny cut in so that he couldn't lie.

Thankfully everyone's focus switched as they caught Penny up on what she's been missing since her obsession and he silently sighed and got more comfortable in his spot. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

"Sheldon," Penny addressed after their dinner and watching a movie. She was standing at the door and had been saying her goodnights.

"Yes?"

"I'm in the mood to play Age of Conan again."

Staring at her, he raised an eyebrow and watched her green eyes darken and dilate. Yes, well, the horrible sacrifices of keeping things normal. Hey, he was getting the hang of sarcasm.

"Think you can give me that talking to again?" she asked and if he didn't know any better, and he did, then he would have said that was a challenge. And he was nothing if up for a challenge.

Nodding, he stood and started to follow her out. "Goodnight gentlemen."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Taking action."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
